Annabelle Brooks-Wilder
by Banana Belle
Summary: Almonzo's cousin Annabelle comes to Walnut Grove.
1. Annbelle what????

Hello! I know this isn't a new chapter, but since Em was so irate about all of my mistakes, I edited the first chapter. I have also made a change about how Annabelle is related to ALMANZO (yes I changed that too) to be more accurate. Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming.

Annabelle Brooks-Wilder looked out the window of the stagecoach. She still couldn't believe she was being forced to live in some little town in Minnesota. She cringed whenever someone asked where she was going. It was embarrassing when someone recognized her.  
  
"Brooks," they would say. "Are you related to senator Robert Brooks or Governor Charles Brooks?"  
  
"Why yes their both uncles of mine." Annabelle would say with a southern accent.  
  
Now in this hot stagecoach she was nobody, all because of that awful Wilder. She hated having to carry her father's last name. He had been a farmer; her mother fell in love with him although she came from a prominent family. They married and had Annabelle. But when Annabelle was two years old they were killed in a fire. Annabelle was sent to live with her grandparents. She had a happy childhood, and she completed high school two years early because she so bright. None of this matter now. All because when her grandmother died three months ago, her grandfather decided to notify her father's family. And one of them, the cousin from Minnesota wanted her to come live with him. Annabelle cursed this man, how could he? Everything had been arranged for her to live in Boston with her cousin James and his wife Sarah. James was a doctor, but this Almanzo was a farmer just like her father.  
  
The stage stopped the driver came around to open the door. Annabelle stepped out there were a few buildings here and there. Well, I'm here she thought.  
  
"Annabelle?" a man asked.  
  
"Yes, sur?" she asked. She was a southerner if anyone had every heard one. (*Note sur is not sir for a reason!)  
  
"No, need to call me sir, I'm your cousin Almanzo Wilder," the man said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Annabelle said with a smile.  
  
"Where are your bags?" he asked.  
  
"Those floral ones there," she pointed them out.  
  
Her uncle lifted the two heavy bags with out any trouble. He led Annabelle to his wagon.  
  
"My trunks should be coming in about a week," she told him.  
  
Almanzo didn't say anything, but he helped Annabelle into the wagon. He thought to himself "how much stuff does this girl have?"  
  
"You have very fine horses," Annabelle said.  
  
"You like horses?" Almanzo asked.  
  
"Yes I adore riding. When the sun is setting it's so beautiful to just ride. I have three horses, well I had three horses," she said smiling.  
  
"Well, we're here," Almanzo said. He jumped of the wagon.  
  
Annabelle looked at the house it was small, but well taken care of; at least she didn't have to live in a dump. A woman came outside; she was holding a small child.  
  
"Annabelle this is my wife Laura," Almanzo told her.  
  
"How do you do?" Annabelle said.  
  
"I'm just fine," Laura laughed. "I've been holding dinner until you arrived. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, but may I freshen up first?" Annabelle asks.  
  
"Of coarse," Laura ushers Annabelle into the house.  
  
A girl about ten was sitting at the table doing schoolwork.  
  
"Annabelle this is your second cousin Jenny," Laura says.  
  
"Hello," Jenny says. "Come, I'll show our room. I hope you don't mind sharing with me?"  
  
"Not at all," Annabelle says. She meant it too; Jenny was very sweet just like her friend Charlotte's younger sister Louisa.  
  
Almanzo put Annabelle's bags in the bedroom and left.  
  
Annabelle opened the smaller one up. She pulled out her lavender lawn dress. She changes into it and then quickly restyled her hair.  
  
"Your pretty," Jenny says.  
  
"Thank you, your very pretty yourself," Annabelle says.  
  
"Well you have fancy clothes and things that I don't have," Jenny says.  
  
"Clothes don't make you pretty, but I brought something for you. I'm not sure it will fit, but I had a dress made up for you," Annabelle tells her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Here it is try it on."  
  
"It fits perfect, and it's so pretty." The dress was a light pink.  
  
"My best friend's little sister chose it. She is about your age."  
  
"I love it. I'll write to your friend's sister and thank her."  
  
"Shall we go to dinner Jenny."  
  
"We shall." Jenny giggles.  
  
They exit the room.  
  
"Look at Laura, Annabelle brought me a dress, and it fits perfect," Jenny exclaims.  
  
"That is a very pretty dress," Laura says.  
  
"Yes, you look very nice," Almanzo states.  
  
"After dinner put it away to where to church," Laura instructs.  
  
"Yes Aunt Laura I know," Jenny says.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Manly that was an expensive gift Annabelle gave Jenny," Laura says to her husband as the sat in bed.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Are you sure you want her to stay here?" Laura asks.  
  
"Of coarse, she's family." 

* * *


	2. Sore Thumb

*It's been a few months, all right more than a few but here we go.  
  
  
  
Annabelle woke up her eyes moved about the room. The sunlight danced in from the window on to the bed. The bed Annabelle was now alone in. She put her feet on the floor and started her day by quickly getting dressed and went to find out where Jenny had gone off to so early.  
  
"Good Morning." A pleasant voice greeted her. It was Laura who was setting a pot of sausage gravy on the table. "You woke up just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Good Morning, is there anything I can do to help?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"You could go out to the barn and tell Jenny and Almanzo that breakfast is ready." Laura said.  
  
Annabelle opens the door as she steps outside the air is warm, a lot warmer than she thought Minnesota would be. She made her way to the barn, and stood in the doorway watching Almanzo and Jenny.  
  
"See if you use a wooden peg no nails are wasted." Almanzo told Jenny. Almanzo was repairing a broken stall door, and Jenny was helping him. Almanzo continued to pound the wooden peg into place with a small hammer. He turned a saw Annabelle standing in the doorway.  
  
"Do you need something Annabelle?" He asked.  
  
"Laura said to tell you that breakfast is ready." Annabelle said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, could you tell her we'll be a moment?" Almanzo asked.  
  
"Yes." Annabelle turned and walked towards the house.  
  
"Jenny do you think you can finish hammering this peg in by yourself?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Almanzo."  
  
"Good I can finish feeding the stock and we'll be done with this mornings chores." Almanzo begins work on the other side of the barn.  
  
His work is interrupted by a high pitched "Oowww!" He scrambles to where Jenny is working.  
  
"Jenny what is it?" He demanded with a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just hit my thumb with the hammer." She said as she cradled her left thumb in her right hand.  
  
"Let me see it." Almanzo bends down so he is at Jenny's height. "Well it doesn't seem to be broken, but Dr. Baker better have a look at it."  
  
"No," Jenny told him.  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I can't be late for school."  
  
You hit your thumb, and I think Dr. Baker should look at it. Miss Plumb won't mind if you're a little late because you were at the doctors." Almanzo tells her looking into her eyes.  
  
"Today's the spelling bee, I can't be late. I've study really hard." Jenny pleaded. "I'll drive you, and I promise you won't be late for the spelling bee. Deal?" He asked offering her his hand.  
  
"Deal!" Jenny said putting her hand in Almanzo's. "Ow."  
  
"What now? That was the hand with the sore thumb." Jenny told him.  
  
"Sorry, we'd better get inside before Laura's cross." Almanzo told his niece.  
  
"Aunt Laura hardly ever is cross." Jenny noted.  
  
"Well, this might just be the day that she is, and we wouldn't want to be on her bad side now would we?" He asked.  
  
"No." Jenny ran off in front of him to get to the house. He followed not wanting to be any later.  
  
"What took you two so long Annabelle, Rose, and I have been waiting for nearly 10 minutes?" Laura asked  
  
"Jenny hit her thumb with the hammer. I'm taking her to see Doc Baker after breakfast." Almanzo said as he washed his hands with the pump in the sink.  
  
"Oh dear! Jenny is it hurt badly?" Laura asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Bess it isn't broken." Almanzo tried to calm his wife.  
  
"Are you sure it's all right Jenny? Laura asked.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Laura but we have to hurry up and eat." Jenny said.  
  
"Why is that?" Laura asked.  
  
"Because today is the spelling bee!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"In that case we had better say grace now and hurry with breakfast." Laura told everyone. "Annabelle would you like to say grace?"  
  
"I think it would be appropriate if we all said The Lord's Prayer," Annabelle said.  
  
"And that it will be. Our Father who." Laura began and everyone but Rose joined in, all though she did make spit bubbles. 


	3. Walk

Annabelle sat out on the porch with a book. The afternoon went by slowly. She couldn't wait for Jenny to come home from school. When she finally did, Jenny gave Annabelle the tour of Walnut Grove.  
  
"It isn't much, but it's where we live," Jenny said. "Come on, I'll show you where we swim!"  
  
After they viewed the swimming hole, the pair decided to go for a walk in the woods. They walked for nearly two more hours, until Annabelle asked, "Jenny what time are we supposed to be home?"  
  
"Oh no, Aunt Laura and Uncle Almanzo are not going to be happy," Jenny said.  
  
"Why?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Look at the sky, it's dusk. I'm not allowed to be out this late," Jenny said.  
  
@--)---  
  
"Where could they be?" Almanzo asked Laura.  
  
"Jenny said that she was going to show Annabelle around," Laura replied. "I'm sure they just lost track of time."  
  
"I going to look for them," Almanzo told her.  
  
"Don't stay out to long. I'm sure they'll be back soon," Laura warned.  
  
"I won't," he told his wife.  
  
He climbed onto his horse and rode off.  
  
@--)---  
  
"How far do you think we are?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Pretty far, I'm going to be in so much trouble," Jenny said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell them, that it was my fault," Annabelle said.  
  
"You would lie?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Why not?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Because it's wrong," Jenny replied. "Do you hear something?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"It sounds like horse," Jenny answered. "It's getting closer."  
  
"Jenny! Annabelle!" A voice called.  
  
"Uncle Almanzo?" Jenny called questionably.  
  
"There you are. I was worried, I thought something might happened to you two," Almanzo told them.  
  
"We're fine, don't worry," Jenny said.  
  
"Don't worry? Do realize how late is young lady?" Almanzo asked.  
  
"Six o'clock?" Jenny guessed.  
  
"Try Nine o'clock," Almanzo said.  
  
"Wow, it's a lot later than I thought it was," Jenny said, looking at her feet. "We were walking, and we just lost track of the time."  
  
"You know better than to walk that far at night," Almanzo scolded her.  
  
"It wasn't Jenny fault, it was mine," Annabelle said.  
  
"How was this your fault?" Almanzo asked.  
  
"She wanted to turn around, but I told her no. She didn't want to keep going, but I said I would keep walking, with or without her," Annabelle said.  
  
"I don't know what your punishments are going to be right now, but believe you both will be punished for this," Almanzo told the girls. He dismounted the horse. "You both can ride, I'm sure you're tired."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Almanzo," Jenny said.  
  
"Thank you," Annabelle echoed.  
  
Almanzo lead the horse home. Both girls struggled to keep their eyes opened. When the reached the house, Laura met them outside.  
  
"You two had us worry sick," Laura began. She noticed how tired they both were, so she let them go straight to bed.  
  
"My homework," Jenny moaned. She hadn't done any of her homework for tomorrow. She sat at her desk trying to do the arithmetic problems, but she was too tired. She rested her head on the desk and fell asleep. She awoke with a start the next morning. The sun was shining through the window.  
  
"Oh dear, I fell asleep last night. I'll never get my homework done," she said to herself.  
  
She picked up the arithmetic page, but it was completed. She flipped through her other assignments they were all finished. There was a small note sitting on the desk. It said "Sorry Jenny."  
  
Jenny quickly got dressed and left her room.  
  
"Good morning," Laura said cheerfully. "Did you finish all your homework?"  
  
"Yes, it's all finished," Jenny said.  
  
"Your uncle wanted to go in there and tell you to go to bed last night, but I wouldn't let him," Laura said with a smile.  
  
"Where is Uncle Almanzo?" Jenny asked.  
  
"He left about an hour ago, he went to Sleepy Eye with Annabelle," Laura answered. "You'd better hurry up, or you'll be late for school."  
  
Jenny finished her breakfast and went to her room. She picked up her books, but before she left, she scribbled "Thank You," on a piece of paper. 


End file.
